he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Here, There, Skeletors Everywhere
is the 116th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. (Ink & Paint DVD booklet description: Man-At-Arms secretly tests his new duplication device, and discovers that the machine makes hail-sized duplicates of anything. Skeletor and Whiplash who have been witnessing the events follow them back to the Royal Palace. The villains steal the new device and flee. Skeletor uses the device to create an army of smaller clones of himself he dubs "Skeletoids", which descend upon the Royal Palace and take over. Can He-Man, Battle Cat, Mekaneck, and Jova reach Snake Mountain and stop Skeletor before he conquers all of Eternia?) Synopsis Moral Man-At-Arms: "Today, we discovered that getting what you want isn't always a good thing. When we like something, particularly something sweet, it's easty to want more and more. But nearly every time, if you have too much of something, no matter how much you want it, you'll find that it... disagrees with you. So next time you see some candy, remember: you can have too much of a good thing." Orko: "Except me, of course. Right, Man-At-Arms? Man-At-Arms: ""We'll... talk about it later. See you next time." Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Mekaneck *Moss Man (first Filmation appearance) *Orko *Sy-Klone (first Filmation appearance) *Teela (mentioned) Allies *Jade *Jeeta *Jova *Queen Marlena *King Randor Evil Warriors *Skeletor *Two Bad (first Filmation appearance, cameo) *Whiplash Evil Horde *Modulok (cameo) Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam, Whiplash and He-Man clones * Alan Oppenheimer as Skeletor, Man-At-Arms, Battle Cat/Cringer and Skeletoids * Linda Gary as Queen Marlena and Jeeta * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, King Randor, Attak Trak, Mekaneck, Moss Man, Sy-Klone and Jova * Erika Scheimer as Jade Behind the Scenes *Script was approved July 10, 1984 and final script revision was done August 30, 1984. *Jova, Jeeta and Jade were designed by character artists Lew Ott & Pat Wong. They were meant to resemble pandas, hence the distinct markings around their eyes. But eventually they were given all brown colors. *Moss Man's animation model, based on the toy prototype by Mattel, was designed by Gerald Forton & Herbert Hazelton. Continuity *The footage of Man-At-Arms arguing with Orko with his arms folded was previously used in Diamond Ray of Disappearance. *The shot of Skeletor's shocked expression was first used in Colossor Awakes. Errors *When the heroic warriors are looking down at Skeletor through a hole in the palace floor, the top of Mekaneck's helmet is colored silver instead of red. *Modulok appears to be working with Skeletor's evil warriors, contradicting his solo appearances in which Skeletor would not let him join. *During his brief appearance, Two-Bad is shown the wrong way around (flipped image). *When the Skeletoids are arguing with each other outside the Royal Palace, the background layers of the palace entrance on the left side of the screen have been overlay-ed in the wrong order, making the entire wall appear to be transparent lines with the sky visible beneath the line art. Gallery Here There 01.png Here There 02.png Here There 03.png Here There 04.gif Here There 05.png Here There 06.png Here There 07.gif Here There 08.png Here There 09.png Here There 10.png Here There 11.gif Here There 12.png Here There 13.png Here There 14.png Here There 15.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes